


Don't Wake Steve

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Quiet Sex, Smut, Steve makes a mess, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: You wake up beside Bucky and Steve. While Steve sleeps Bucky has other plans





	1. Chapter 1

You wake up, still wrapped in two sets of arms.  This was a rare treat.  Normally your super soldiers are up, have hit the gym, showered and are making breakfast by the time you’ve even stirred.

They hadn’t arrived home until the early morning.  Steve carrying you from the couch in the common area where you’d fallen asleep waiting for them.  They’d showered and climbed into bed while you were well and truly dead to the world.  This morning they’d obviously decided to just try and catch up on their missing sleep.

You open your eyes to see Bucky looking down at you.  You reach up and trace your fingers along the sharp line of his jaw.   “Hey, Buck.  You can’t sleep?”

Bucky shakes his head.  “It’s always hardest after a mission.  I like to watch both of you though. Makes me feel …”  He shakes his head a little.

“I understand.”  You lean up and kiss him.  You attempt a gentle graze over his lips but he deepens it, his tongue pushing into your mouth.  He grabs you thigh and pulls your leg over his hip, grinding his already hardening cock against your pubic mound.

“Fuck.”  You whisper.  “Should we wake Steve?”

Bucky shakes his head.  “No.  He should sleep.  Yesterday wasn’t easy.”

You turn your head back to look at Steve.  He’s on his side, hand resting on your waist.  His face is still and beautiful.  A little scruff just growing in from overnight.  His eyelashes fan out over his cheek and his chest rises and falls rhythmically.

“Should we go somewhere else then?”  You ask.  “Be weird to just have sex next to him.”

Bucky smirks, and rolls his hips against you.  “Don’t see why.  Steve and I do it all the time.”

Your mouth falls open and you hit him.  Forgetting for a second that his arm is made of vibranium.  “Ow, fuck.”  You say, shaking your hand out.

Bucky takes your hand and kisses your palm.  “Sometimes you are not smart.”  He teases.

“Shut up or…”

“Or what?  You’ll punch me in my prosthetic arm and break your knuckles?”  He smirks, trying not to laugh.

You pout at him and he leans forward and nips at your protruding lip.

“Do you really have sex while I’m sleeping?”  You ask.

“Look, doll; for starters, Steve and I have way more stamina than you do.  And on top of that you sleep like the fuckin’ dead.  One time I put my leg over your hip while Steve was fuckin’ me and you didn’t even stir.”  Bucky says, matter of factly.

Your mouth drops open again and you stare up into his blue/gray eyes.  They’ve started to twinkle with mischief.  “You did not!”

He chuckles quietly.  “I did.  One time, Steve accidentally came on your leg.  Holy shit.  You should have seen how freaked out he got.  We managed to clean you up and promised never to ever tell you it happened.”

You start giggling.  “You just told me.”

“Oh shit.”  Bucky bites his bottom lip.  “Are you mad?  We figured … we’re all together.  We have sex just paired off sometimes.  We aren’t involving you.  Except that time with the leg but that was just… I needed to move my leg.”

You cup his jaw and kiss him.  “Bucky, I’ve said it’s okay if you wake me up mid foreplay.  It doesn’t bother me you and Steve have sex beside me while I sleep.  I was more shocked I sleep through it.”

He kisses your nose and starts to grind against you again.  “Like the dead.  I tell ya.”

He pulls you into a heated kiss.  Your tongues dancing over each other’s. His metal hand slides up under the shirt you’re wearing.  It’s one of Steve’s that you’d found in the hamper and pulled on while you were waiting for them to get home.

He teases along the underside of your breast before cupping it and squeezing.  A strangled moan escapes your lips and is smothered by his.  “Shh… you gotta keep quiet doll.”  He whispers.

You whine.  “Bucky… I’m the loudest person ever.”

Bucky chuckles.  “I know.  That’s why you have to be extra good for me.  You can do that can’t ya, doll?”

You whimper and start raking your fingernails through Bucky’s hair.  Your fingertips glide over his scalp and you run your palms down his neck and back.  He purrs and nuzzles into your neck.

“Mmm… that’s it.  You know just what I like don’t ya, darlin’.”  He hums, grinding against you.  “You’re so good for me.”

He pulls your panties down and his metal hand slips between your folds.  You squirm and your hands slide down over Bucky’s shoulders and down his chest.  He purrs against your throat and you feel the cold press of vibranium against your clit.  You gasp and arch back bumping into Steve.

You both freeze and you turn your head.  Steve’s hand tightens on your hip for a moment and he rolls over onto his back.

Bucky starts to giggle.  “Shh… Doll.  You gotta be more careful.”

“I’m trying.”  You whine.

Bucky’s finger slips inside of you and he curls it, expertly seeking out your g-spot.  He presses against it and you groan, tipping your head back.

Bucky rolls on top of you and smothers the sound with his mouth.  “You’re not even trying, are you?”  He growls.  “Don’t you want to be good for me?”

“I am trying.”  You whine.  You run wrap your arms around his waist and slide them up his back.  “Bucky…”

He pulls his hand away from your pussy and shoves his boxers down.  His hand goes to your mouth and he slowly pushes into you.  You moan into his hand and your fingers dig into his back.

“That’s my girl.”  He whisper as he starts to roll his hips into you.  “So good for me.”  He slides up your body a little so the base of his cock rubs against your clit and every roll forward presses the head of his cock against your g-spot.

You keep stroking your hands over his skin as you moan and whimper into the palm of his hand.  He takes his hand away and you gasp.  “Fuck.  Fuck.  Bucky… I can’t.”

“Sure ya can, doll.”  He purrs.  “You’re doin’ so good.”

He brings his lips to yours and starts thrusting harder.  You push your hands into his hair and card your fingers through it.  He hums and his hand moves between the two of you, bringing his fingers back to your clit.

You feel that hot press in your core as your orgasm builds.  Your hands bunch in Bucky’s hair and pull at it causing him to growl deep in the back of his throat.

“That’s it.  See.  See how good you are for me.”  He pinches your clit.  You cry out and bite into his shoulder, doing your best to muffle the sound as your orgasm breaks.  Your legs tremble and you cling to Bucky as your cunt pulses around his cock.

Bucky keeps thrusting, faster and harder until he comes too, spilling inside of you as the last of your orgasm shudders through you.

You both roll back onto your side and he slips from within you.

“I can’t believe Steve didn’t wake up at all then.”  You pant.

Steve rolls over and his hand goes to your waist.  “I woke up.”  He says.

Bucky starts giggling as you elbow Steve in the chest.  “When?”  You skwark, turning to face him.

He opens his eyes and smiles at you.  “Quite a while.  I think you moaned and Bucky said something about you needing to be quiet.”

Bucky leans over the top of you and kisses Steve.  “Why didn’t you say something?  Or ya know?  Join in?”  He asks.

“I don’t know.  I liked listening to you.  I’ve never heard you talk like that before, Buck.  It was a real turn on.”  Steve explains.

Your eyes light up.  “It was, wasn’t it?  Holy shit, Bucky.”

Bucky looks sheepish and his hands go through his hair.  “It just felt right.  I dunno.”

Steve stretches and he puts his arms behind his head.  “Well, anyway… I’m rock hard now.   You know… if anyone wants to help me out with that.”


	2. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of when Bucky and Steve first started having sex beside you.

Steve watched you as you slept. He watched the faint flicker of your eyes movement behind the lids and the gradually rise and fall of your chest. There was something magical about how completely at ease you looked. He loved how peaceful and still you were. How nothing seemed to wake you. Even when either he or Bucky had nightmares. You’d just roll a little closer and hold them a little tighter.

Bucky stirred on the other side of you. His face scrunched up and his muscles started to twitch. You rolled over and pulled yourself closer to Bucky without waking at all. Sometimes that movement would soothe him. Not this time though. Bucky whimpered, his hands started opening and closing and his legs twitched. Steve reached over and started stroking his fingers through Bucky’s hair and down the back of his neck.

Bucky gasped and his eyes flew open. He looked around wildly for a moment until he realized where he was and relaxed back into the mattress panting.

“Bad one?” Steve asked, rubbing Bucky’s hip.

“I’ve had worse.” Bucky replied. He turned his head in the direction of you and Steve. “Did I wake you?”

Steve shook his head. “No. I was just watching you both sleep.”

Bucky laughed softly. “Ya creeper.” He looked down at you still sleeping, your grip on him relaxing.

“I love how soundly she sleeps, don’t you.” Steve said, brushing some of your hair of your face. “That nightmare you had would have woken me.”

Bucky pressed his lips to your forehead. “I honestly don’t think anything would wake her.” He watched you for a moment before springing up and grinning at Steve.

“What is that smile for?” Steve said with a laugh.

“I think we could do anything and she wouldn’t wake up.” He said, stalking over your sleeping form towards Steve.

“Bucky! We can’t!” He yelped. Bucky crawled up over Steve, straddling his lap. He leaned in looking right into Steve’s blue eyes and teased his lips over Steve’s. “Why can’t we?” He asked. He brought his lips to Steve’s and kissed him hungrily. His tongue circled over Steve’s and pushed into his mouth. As they kissed he rocked his hips just a little, making Steve’s cock stiffen under him. Steve moaned into his mouth making Bucky’s cock twitch in his boxers.

Bucky pulled back, tugging on Steve’s bottom lip with his teeth. “Why can’t we?”

“She’s asleep right next to us.” Steve said, his concern wavering.

Bucky nuzzled into Steve’s neck. “What’s the big deal.” He said, nibbling at the spot just under his ear. “We each pair off sometimes. She knows that. Like you said, she won’t wake for anything. And if she does, she once woke me with her mouth on my dick. We’ll just let her join in.”

Steve’s hands slide up Bucky’s thighs and grip his ass. Bucky’s cock jumped again as blood rushed to it. He took a deep shuddering breath. “You’re a very bad man, James Barnes.” Steve purred.

Bucky crawled a little lower. His lips skimming over Steve’s throat and his hands sliding up under the tank top he wore. “And I’m going to do very bad things, Steven Rogers.” He growled.

Steve raised his arms above his head and gripped the headboard as Bucky moved lower still. He pulled Steve’s boxer off as he moved. Steve’s cock sprung up and lay against his stomach. Twitching each time Bucky sucked, or grazed his teeth against Steve’s skin.

Bucky flattened his tongue and ran it up Steve’s shaft. When he reached the head he flicked his tongue over it and nipped at the foreskin. Steve arched up. Aching for more.

Bucky backed off, just giving the tip of Steve’s cock little kitten licks. Steve whined. “Buck, please.” He said, looking down at his lover.

“Oh so now you want to wake her huh, Stevie?” Bucky teased playfully. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

Steve loved when Bucky got like this. It wasn’t often that he just let himself get playful the way he had been before the war. Seeing him not only relaxed but teasing was something that turned Steve on more than just about anything else. “Fuck. Bucky. I want you to suck my dick.”

Bucky ran his tongue up Steve’s length again. He sucked on the head, flicking his tongue over the slit. He pulled off with a graphic slurp and looked back up at Steve. “You better be quiet, Stevie. You don’t wanna wake our girl.”

Steve pulled his tank top over his head. He nodded to Bucky. “I will.” He breathed.

Bucky plunged his mouth down onto Steve’s cock, taking his cock to the point it made him gag and pull back. Steve gasped and his hips bucked up. Forcing himself down Bucky’s throat again briefly. Bucky’s hands gripped onto Steve’s hip and pushed him back down and started to bob his head up and down.

The two maintained eye contact while Bucky sucked Steve’s cock. He took his time. Rolling his tongue and hollowing his cheeks. His hands roamed. He cupped and tugged on Steve’s balls. Massaged his perineum and teased his asshole.

Steve squirmed. His muscles clenched and relaxed. His hands gripped at the headboard. He wanted to just give up control. To allow himself to be loud, but he could feel the press of your body against his and when he glanced in your direction the fact you were sleeping so peacefully added some level of taboo to the whole thing. So instead he clenched his teeth to stifle the moans he wanted to allow himself to make.

Bucky pulled off and looked up at Steve smirking. “Nice control, Stevie.” Bucky teased moving beside him. They kissed. It was graphic and wet. They moaned against each other’s lips. Steve’s hand went to Bucky’s cock and slowly started pumping it.

Bucky reached into the bedside table and grabbed the lube. He guided Steve onto his side facing you and lay down behind him. Steve watched you sleep as Bucky slicked his cock. The mere idea of being fucked so close to you while you slept made his cock twitch and leak.

Bucky hooked his leg over Steve’s hip. “Think she’ll sleep through this.” He whispered in Steve’s ear as he teased his asshole with the tip of his cock.

Steve let out a soft moan and leaned back. They kissed again as Bucky eased into his ass. Steve could not keep quiet as Bucky thrust into him. Bucky went slow, trying to let Steve keep control. It was still too much for him. He arched into Bucky. He reached back holding Bucky’s shoulder and moaned loudly. Bucky put his hand over Steve’s mouth. “Shh… You gotta be quiet.” He whispered in Steve’s ear.

It was unnecessary though. You didn’t stir. You didn’t stir while Steve arched back into Bucky. You only shifted slightly when his knee pressed into your side as he raised it so that Bucky could penetrate him deeper. You only rolled onto your side as Steve cried out and Bucky made a deep guttural moan.

Steve completely came apart under Bucky. He had fire in his veins. When Bucky’s metal hand caressed his skin, it made goosebumps break out from the extreme temperature difference.

Behind him, Bucky’s face was set. He bit into Steve’s shoulder and kissed his throat. Sweat beaded on his skin. His balls pulled tight and he could feel his release right there, ready to break. “I’m gonna come.” He breathed.

Steve moaned. “I’m right - I’m right there.”

Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock, pumping it. Steve groaned and clenched around Bucky’s cock. They came together with a loud moan. Bucky releasing into Steve’s ass while Steve spilled hot come in ribbons on your leg.

“Oh god.” Steve groaned in ecstasy. Bucky slipped from within him and it was then that Steve realized what he had done. “Oh god!” He yelped.

He scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom grabbing a wet washer. He ran back to find Bucky on his back, one leg bent, completely lost to silent hysterical laughter. Steve quickly wiped you clean glaring at Bucky.

“You can’t ever tell her that happened.” He whispered.

“Oh come on, Steve.” Bucky wheezed. “She’ll think it was funny.”

“No. She can’t know.” Steve snapped. He cleaned himself up and then threw the balled up cloth at Bucky before pulling some clothes on. “I’m going to go make her breakfast in bed. I feel terrible.”

Bucky followed him out still giggling.

You woke later to an empty bed. That wasn’t uncommon. Bucky and Steve always woke up at the crack of dawn to train. You lay there for a moment, just coming to terms with actually having to be awake. You stretched and sat up, swinging your legs over the side of the bed.

Just as you were about to stand the door swung out and Steve came through with a tray full of pancakes and fresh fruit. There was a steaming mug of coffee and a glass of orange juice.

“Morning, sweetheart.” He said, overly cheerily. “We made you breakfast in bed.”

You looked him up and down trying to think if you’d missed some special occasion. It wasn’t an anniversary and it definitely wasn’t your birthday. “What did I do to deserve this?” You asked.

Steve rubbed the back of his head as you sat back on the bed. He placed the tray on your lap and sat down next to you. “Nothing. I just love you.” He said, kissing your cheek.

Bucky started laughing and you look up at him as he stood holding his stomach, halfway through the door.

“What’s so funny?” You asked, missing the daggers that Steve is glaring.

“Nothing, doll. You had to be there.” He said, coming in and lying down on your other side. “Did you sleep well?”

“Really well. I had a pretty good sex dream too. You guys were noisy in it.” You answered with a smirk.

Bucky and Steve shared a look and Bucky broke down into laughter.


End file.
